


World Between Worlds: A Dyad in the Force

by Pixiepeekboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DYAD, F/M, Fix-It, Reylo - Freeform, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, Star Wars - Freeform, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, True Love, World Between Worlds, tros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo
Summary: After the events of the battle and triumph of the Resistance, Rey seeks council from Maz Kanata about the World Between Worlds. She learns that there is a chance she could save Ben, but in order to do it, she will need to face the greatest challenge she's ever known and face the truth of her past, the questions of her present, and the prospect of her future.
Relationships: Finnpoe, Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Star Wars





	World Between Worlds: A Dyad in the Force

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story takes place between the the time from when the battle ends and the Resistance is celebrating, and the final scene, when Rey is watching the sunset on Tattoine.

“The World Between Worlds?” Rey repeated Maz’s words. They had been in response to her question – how could she get Ben back? She felt his Life Force, faint but poignant, an arrow speared through her, the burn of a Lightsaber blade through her consciousness. He was alive. But suffering.  
Maz searched Rey’s face. In all her life, Rey had never been in the presence of anyone who felt as wise and kind as Maz did; it was one of the reasons why she’d trusted her, why she had come to her with this impossible question. The things Ben had done as Kylo Ren might have been done under the influence of Emperor Palpatine, the wickedest and most powerful of the Sith – who also happened to be Rey’s grandfather. It was something she didn’t want to understand, didn’t want to think about that lethal bloodline that coursed through her veins, or the fact that it was her fault that Ben was gone.  
“The World Between Worlds,” Maz explained, “is an alternate dimension, existing as one with the Force. It is a place where the Light and the Dark blend as one; one might liken it to a place of statis. When Ben saved you, he knew he had killed his body, so he entered the World Between Worlds through the Force. He is trapped there, because he does not have a body to return to.” Maz again examined Rey.  
The hut around them felt constricting; Rey shot to her feet and paced around the crackling fire. The call to the Dark simmered through her body. Its whisper a siren song in her ear: we can get him back, it promised. We can return him to you. Come to us, Young Rey, come to us and we will give you the power to break through the barriers of Life and Death itself to go to him. Only we can help you save him. Only we have the power.  
Rey reached for her Lightsaber without thinking – before she even realized she’d done it, the blade was ignited in her hand. Her hand trembled with anger. It was the Dark side of the Force that had taken him from her. They were supposed to have returned the balance together. They were supposed to have brought peace and happiness back to the galaxy. Now she was alone again, in a battle against her very being, to the very Darkness that called to her and called to her. She didn’t know how to resist it without Ben.  
“I will not live without him,” she said to Maz, glancing back over her shoulder. Electricity flickered in her fingertips. She clenched her jaw. The hate glistened in front of her, palpable as a Force Ghost. She could see it again, the Throne of the Sith, the destruction of the Star Destroyers, Ben’s arrival at the temple. No. She would not think about it. She would not subject herself to watching him run to her, run to her with everything in him, because he refused to let her fight alone.  
A Dyad in the Force: two souls that are one, composed of equal parts of the Light and Dark sides of the Force. They were an end to the Jedi and the Sith, and the beginning of something else – something without absolutes, something without restrictions.  
“I know,” Maz said. It was spoken sadly, a whisper.  
Rey sheathed the Lightsaber, though she kept it in her hand, and turned to face Maz. “How do I get there? How do I bring him back?” she asked.  
Through the Force bond, energy surged. She swore she heard Ben say, “No.” She lifted her chin.  
Maz rose from her seat and moved across the hut to a shelf of books. She retrieved one and returned to Rey, placing it in her hands. “Many,” she said, “have attempted to cross worlds, to defy the boundaries of life. There have been Jedi who became so obsessed with it, with the ability to skywalk,” here she paused to smile, though it was one of pain and not of mirth, “that they succumbed to the Dark side of the Force. For it promises great power, but even in the depths of that power, there is weakness and corrosion. Without balance, it will destroy you, as it has destroyed all the others.”  
“How do I do it?” Rey said. Stubborn. Resolute.  
“To cross worlds, you need an anchor for your physical body. Someone strong in the Force who can keep it alive. You will need a navigator, to take you to the place where the thread of the Force is heightened – a place of balance.”  
Immediately, the name of Tattoine entered Rey’s mind. She would go there. It was where this journey had begun, and where it needed to end.  
“And then, you will need to call upon your greatest strength. Nothing you have ever faced will compare to the energy you will need once you reach the other side. You must take hold of Ben and use the power of the Dyad to restore him to his body.”  
“How?” Rey asked. “How can I do that? His body vanished – it became one with the Force.”  
It was unheard of, as far as she was aware. She’d read the Jedi Texts, had learned as much as she could, but she had never heard of a body becoming reinhabited after it had become one with the Force.  
Maz merely looked at her. “The Force,” she said, “will guide you.”  
Rey placed the book in the bag over her shoulder. “Thank you, Maz.”  
“May the Force be with you, young Skywalker,” she said, in return.  
Rey allowed herself a smile. It was a flash, there and gone. She’d taken the name to honor her Jedi Masters, and their legacy. It was not familiar to her yet, and there was a part of her that felt she did not deserve the name. She was the heir of their greatest enemy. It was her fault Ben was gone. She’d taken everything from them, brought death, destruction, and chaos into their lives.  
Again, the Dark side of the Force coiled tightly around her. She could almost hear Palpatine’s voice speaking in her ear. Good, he seemed to croon. Good. Let the hate flow through you. Let it consume you.  
No, Rey thought. She squared her shoulders and shut out the voice, repeating the prayer Leia had taught her. “I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me.”  
The anger and hatred subsided as quickly as they had risen. Rey set off to find Finn, Poe, and Chewbacca.


End file.
